The new demigods (legacies) and wizards of course
by Thenextgeneration4ever
Summary: The camps (CHB and Camp Jupiter) and Asgard are having trouble and with the gods turning against each other the original heroes of the Mythological world can stop the rising enemies then they have a war on their hands as well as the kids. Mean whilst at Hogwarts well legacies have joined the wizards and are causing mayhem...as usual.
1. Chapter 1

I

Cast Paul Jackson-Chase

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

The house was in chaos. Mom (Annabeth) was shouting at Ethan like it was the only thing that was keeping her alive, Charlotte was making more mess and Dad (Percy) was out getting pizza! Cast himself was trying not to shout because that would either make him puke or blow up the plumbing that Dad had just fixed if not both then an eerie calm fell over the house (were had that come from?) however as soon as it had come it was gone; the door opened.

"Annabeth, can you come down stairs please?" a voice shouted from down stairs.

"I'm busy, Percy." his mother replied.

"Well someone's here to see you."

"Fine I'm coming."

As his mother walked down the stairs Cast managed to get out of bed and get some gym pants on without falling on his face which was in it's self a massive improvement.

a a a

"Oh my gods of Olympus! Are Piper McLean and Jason Grace honestly standing in my kitchen and smiling like we just won the second giant war?"

"Umm... yes?" Replied a very pretty woman who may have been married to the blonde haired blue eyed man beside her.

"Hi" The guy said.

" Hello " Cast said in a casual way.

"I'm Jason Grace. I was kind of your Dad's backup in the old days when he was in trouble."

"Ha! You wish Grace." Cast's father interrupted from the kitchen window.

"Good to see you to Percy." Jason said in a exasperated tone.

Those four kept on talking so Cast went and introduced himself to the girls who were standing behind their parents well at least he assumed that they were Jason and Piper's daughters because of their hair, eyes and attitude toward his family. One was standing trying to reassure her sister that they would be fine but the result was not what she had been hoping for because her sister just kept on panicking.

"Hey, chill out your safe here okay?"

"O-okay."

"My name's Cast Jackson." He said.

"Mine is Lacy Grace and this is Riley, my little sister." The older girl explained

Lacy was cute but at that specific point in the way she was looking at him said if you stuff with me then you're dead. Cast knew that look because that was the look his mother wore every morning when she had to go and wake up Ethan so he could get ready for school. She looked like a more confident version of her mother but she had eyes were like her father's - they were electric blue. Riley however looked more like her father then Lacy did. With the blonde hair and blue eyes how could she not look like her father? The only way the girls were similar was the fact they had a skin tan and they were both wearing a Camp Half Blood t-shirt. After dinner Percy announced that the Graces would be staying over for a few days. Charlotte and Ethan were extatic at this news, as was Riley, but Cast was nervous. For some reason he didn't want to be in the same room as Lacy. However, when he wasn't in the same room as her he wanted to be right by her side to protect her at any cost, even if it meant that he had to die for her, which he found kind of weird since he had only just met her.

a a a

A few days later Percy called Cast and Lacy to his study "Well I guess that we'd better start with the truth." Jason said (he and Piper were also in the study).

"The truth about what Dad?" Lacy snapped in what was in Cast's opinion a tone to harsh to be addressing her father.

"About why we're actually here."

"Oh, so you've suddenly become understanding parents have you?" Lacy accused.

"Lacy you drop that tone with your father. Now please!" Piper shouted.

"The reason that we came here is that the Camps are having a bit of a situation at the moment. All the demigods from the old days, as in when we were your age, are super busy with their own families, most are married and they have children." Jason explained. "So we thought that it is time for our oldest children to take over."

"So we're pretty much going to go on a quest but with the next generation of demigods?" Cast asked.

"Bingo!" His father exclaimed.

Cast asked "So do we need to go on an emergency shopping spree so that we have enough clothes." Thinking of how few clothes he had in his drawers.

"Yes, you do!" Piper and Annabeth said in the same instant.

Cast groaned at the same time as Lacy shouted 'Yes!' and ran around the room like she was a maniac. "When do we go on the spree?" She demanded of her parents.

"Tomorrow. Okay, now off to bed with both of you." Piper ordered.

Cast was an intresting character to right because he had this instant liking and protectiveness of Lacy that he doesn't understand yet so I've gotta kinda develop that side of him but I think that I did a pretty good job of portraying the masculine side of humanity. I will definitely drag Harry Potter, Magnus Chase and the gods of Asgard, Kane Chronicles as well as any thing else I can into this. Constructive criticism would be appreciated. Grazie people e ciao ciao(thank you people and bye bye).Nextgeneration4ever out.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Emily Jane Zhang-Levsque

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thanks to jeangary28 the support is fantastic. I should warn you that we will be jumping from person to person okay? Okay bah bye.

Emily knew that she should have been looking after Bianca and Milo but she had way to much homework for a year eleven (even if she was the top of her class) and then her mobile phone went off and her room was filled with the song warrior I picked it up glanced at the number and pressed the accept call button "Hey Lace. Have you see-" I started.

"Emmi I just met the most gorgeous guy on earth!" Lacy interrupted.

"Right" Emily said highly doubtful because Lacy said that about once every two years and the boy was usually a jerk.

"No. I mean seriously he has this beautiful mop of blond hair and the most mysterious eyes... " she just kept on going and on so after about ten minutes Emily just zoned out and went to go start dinner and check on Milo and Bianca, who were playing in the old nursery, she asked them what they wanted for dinner

"Okay, Lacy give me a minute please?"

"Yeah sure."

"Hey guys, just asking what do you want for dinner?"

"Bangers and mashed potatoes with peas and corn please Emily!" Bianca shouted before Milo could get a word in.

"And you Milo?"

"Daddy's tacos please Emily." He whispered

"Hm maybe later. 'Kay?"

"Okay!"he laughed.

"Great! Okay Lacy I'm back."

a a a

By the time Mom, Dad, Zio Nico, Uncle Will, Leo and Calypso got home Milo, Bianca and I were setting the table and dinner was waiting to be served so she called Samuel (her little brother) and told him that food was ready and to hurry up and get home (he was home in about ten-fifteen minutes) Emily talked all the way through dinner and Zio Nico, Uncle Will, Leo and Calypso were all staying overnight so after dinner I went upstairs to help Mom get the beds ready once that was done we put Milo and Bianca to bed Nico and Will came and told them about their wedding, and apparently the word glamorous didn't even begin to cover it.

a a a

Emily greatly appreciated the arrival of her Aunt Clarisse and cousin Selena La Rue (via Camp Half Blood express flight) Selena was amazing with housework and was a massive help with Milo, Echo and Bianca. Echo Valdez was okay but she was very hot headed and handed literally (thanks to her father) in short she was the opposite of her twin Milo Valdez who was more like his mother; a garden and family kinda guy. Selena had just started to tell Emily about her week with her dad when Emily's boyfriend Tristan Grace arrived. She ran out to him rapped her arms around his neck and kissed him it sent fire around her body started fireworks in her mind she felt gems starting to pop up around her then he lifted her off the ground and together they flue into her room but her mother was waiting for her. "And just what do you think you are doing?"

"Gah! Mom! What are you doing in my room?"

"Well I was waiting for you to come up so I could tell you about the fact that your father is giving you the family home to share with Tristan, but you you clearly-"

"Mom, wait I-"

"Emily don't interrupt please. As I was saying you clearly need it earlier than we thought. So if you want you can move in this winter okay?"

"Mom that's amazing! And I can live with who ever I want?"Emily asked

Her mother's reply was "As far as I know yes."

"Tristan what do you think?" She questioned her boyfriend who was grinning like a child faced with a Mansion made of lollies.

"Umm. Yes! I would move in this weekend if I could."

Emily looked at her mother who just shrugged and said "I don't mind. "

Going into this chapter I had a very very loose idea of what I wanted out of it. Like for instance I knew I wanted Clarisse in there but I didn't know she and Chris had broken up I had invisioned Chris having died or not coming back from a quest when Clarisse still didn't know she was pregnant. I wrote the kiss not knowing what to write having never shared a kiss with anyone. Also I have no set writing days thou hath been warned.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Taylor Charlie Chase-Ferriero

Disclaimer: I own : Mention of death! Also I am very sorry the chapters are getting shorter please don't be angry.

"Taylor! Get up we have to go, now!" Well, those were words that were never greeted with extensive enthusiasm. Or at least not in the Chase-Ferriero household especially when spoken by her mother/father (Alex Ferriero) who was usually a fairly laid back woman/man

"Taylor, sweetheart we need to go 'cause otherwise Annabeth is gonna kill your dad." Her mother (Taylor could easily notice the characteristics that pointed to her mother/father being a woman, the fact that she was also gender fluid did help) said in a bit of a rush

"Yes Mom." Taylor replied drowsily.

"You are so much like your dad." Mom exclaimed in pure disbelief.

"Is that a bad thing Alex?" Asked Taylor's father, having only just poked his head around the doorway.

"Yes Magnus, yes it is." Her mother mother said in exasperation.

"Oh and you" dad said pointing at Taylor "get up we have to get going."

"Fiiine!"she groaned dragging herself out of bed. Seriously if she had to drive to her second cousin's house again she would actually consider killing her dad but then he would be with her brother were she couldn't get him back. Taylor remembered that night so perfectly she would've thought that they had gotten the news yesterday except for the fact that she wasn't 10 anymore.

-Flashback-

It was raining heavily out side and Taylor was listening to her mom and dad telling her about when they were younger. There was a knock at the door and her mom said "I'll get it" and she walked off to the door. Five minutes later Taylor and her father heard shouting he picked her up from the couch and ran into the front entrance of the house to see her mother screaming and crying at something that was in her hands. With a few seconds of looking Taylor realised that it was a letter about the size of her palm she pointed out the letter to her father and he lent down and carefully removed it from his wife's grip and read through it. As he read on he slowly started sobbing she took the letter from her father and started reading the letter stated as follows:

Dear Mr and Mrs Chase,

Your son Ciran was engaged in battle last week whilst

recovering some of the wounded soldiers and he was

shot in the thigh apparently at the artery and sadly bled

out and past away before any medics could attend to him.

You have our deepest sympathies. A formal service will

be held in a weeks time. A bravery on the field of battle

award (A.N. is this an actual thing) was given to your son hours before his passing

and will be gifted to your family as a means to remember

Ciran.

Yours truly,

Hannah Abotte

Head of national defences and law enforcement.

That night she'd cried. She cried for her brother, for her no longer whole family and for some many other nameless faceless things that made no sense to her ten-year-old mind.

-End of flashback-

As the water hit her in the face her mind and body were put at ease; her muscles which had been tense a moment ago now relaxed and her mind that was racing seconds ago stopped. But that wasn't good because the next thing Taylor knew she was on the floor of the shower and as her mother came running in Taylor passed out.

I am so sorry about this chapter being so short. And just in case nobody noticed yes Hannah Abotte was mentioned in the chapter I will tell you now she and Neville got married and had a son (who gets mentioned in chapter five) and six years they got divorced PEACEFULLY Neville gets married to Luna (previously married to Rolf Scammander who died in a fire leaving a widow and twins who also appear in chapter five) and they had a daughter who again appears in chapter five.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

James Sirius Potter jr.

I liiiivvve! I did not plan that absence I swear.

When your dad decides to tell you that there are transfers from America coming to your school is not the time to accidentally transform into your animagi form so therefore on this day I James Sirius Potter Jr. one of the next marauders (male) acted in the stupidest way possible. Dad (Harry) can say what ever he wants about me being the original marauders reincarnated and combined but somehow he never managed to keep any of Moony's smarts or grandma Lily's for that matter. Anyway then after I had transformed back into a human dad told me that I was to much like grandpa James and Padfoot for my own good then after scolding me enough to all most burn he dismissed me. I then walked out to the quiddich pitch closely followed by my little sister Lily and brother Albus, our cousins Rose and Hugo as well as Albus's best friend and brother of the Potter family Scorpius Malfoy and Scorpius's little sister Felcity.

"So... what do y'all think about a quick game of backyard quidditch?" Hugo asked.

"Lions vs Snakes?" James questioned further

"The lions shall perish!" Felicity shouted and then ran off to the changing room to the left. Before she got into the changing room though Lily shouted "Keep on dreaming Fie!" They had a little friendly rivalry it got more heated with a little bit of fuel from the marauders every few summers but James was sometimes concerned about his little sisters emotional feelings towards Felicity.

"...and Rose can umpire the game okay?" Albus finished instructing us.

"Wait so normal positions?"

" 'Erm. No James we'll be playing completely random positions that we have no idea how to play. Of course will be playing in our normal positions you idiot!" Lily snapped sarcastically.

"Hey, just asking chill out Lily flower."

"Don't call me Lily flower!"

"God alright, keep your hair on Lily!"

"Well anyway we'll release everything except for the bludgers." Hugo said finally.

"Captains shake hands I want a nice clean game." Rose demanded then she released the snitch and we were off.

-two hours later-

The Lions lost. As in we got bulldozed then chucked in a hole and buried alive.

Really short and I apologise.


	5. Chapter 5

V

Teddy Remus Lupin

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Today was Thursday which meant I got to spend the night at my godfathers place rather then at the orphanage and what with Albus, James and Lily plus Rose and Hugo and possibly a whole bunch of other Weasleys I didn't think today that was until I heard about James being an animagus. That topped it all. I mean come on how could Harry not have seen that coming. James was always listening to stories of the original marauders and Harry didn't think he would become an animagus are you Sirius? Okay okay bad pun so anyway when I flued over to Harry's place I found the entire Potter/Weasley clan plus two Malfoys and then it hit me. It was my 19th birthday today, how did I manage to forget that? But at that moment I was yanked back to reality as my girlfriend Victorie Weasley came running at me and kissed me stupid literally because as she pulled away the only sound I could make was "Aja bu..."

"Nice Vic you have officially managed to stun the guy stupid before he even got in the door." Dominique, Vic's little sister, stated sarcastically.

"I agree with Dominique on this one." Lorcan said quietly.

Lorcan and his brother Lysander (the Scammander twins) were here as well as their step-brother Frankie (Longbottom-Abbott) and half sister Alicia (Lovegood-Longbottom), as were the Woods Aaron and Arianna. Of course all of their parents were here and trying to decide wether or not to go and play a game of quidditch the kids all voted quidditch and so that's how it went. The teams were Lions Ginny, Angelina, Katie as chasers, Bill and Gorge as beaters, Oliver as keeper and Harry as seeker over on Snakes it was Albus, Roxanne and Dominique as chasers, Louis and Fred II as beaters, Aaron was keeper and Scorpius seeker Rose was refereeing and Alicia commentated. Two hours later Harry court the snitch but thanks to Albus the Snakes won. And bed.

And cut. That's a rap.* Athena children throw books at me head * I'm So sorry that it took so long but I couldn't get in sink with the character

* Avada Kedavera curse flies at my face* hey! That's illegal.*more unforgivable curses come flying at me* erm bye.


End file.
